darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
639
David shows Amy the West wing of Collinwood; Amy believes she talks to a ghost named Quentin Collins on an old telephone. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood stands in majestic isolation under the brightness of a full moon, but none who live at Collinwood know that on this night the full moon will mean something it has never meant before, it is the sign of a new and terrifying evil that prowls the woods of the Collins estate in search of a victim. Elizabeth shrieks at an unseen menace that apparently disappears when Amy shows up. Elizabeth and Amy talk in the woods. Amy says whatever it was ran away when it saw her and introduces herself as Amy Jennings, Chris Jennings' sister. Elizabeth takes her back to the house. Back at the house, Elizabeth relates her encounter with a wild animal to Julia, describing it as a wolf, dressed like a man. Julia goes for her favorite treatment, a sedative, while Elizabeth thanks Amy for saving her. Memorable quotes : Amy: It's only too late for people who are afraid of the dark, but I'm not afraid of it. ---- : Amy: Do you live around here? : Elizabeth: Yes. At Collinwood. : Amy: The big house by the water? : Elizabeth: Yes. : Amy: Oh, it's very pretty. I wish I lived there. ---- : David: I hardly ever have to go to bed early. ---- : Amy: You all must have lots of secrets. ---- : David: Nothing ever happened to me in this room. ---- : Amy: David, you were right, the west wing is haunted. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * David Henesy returns to the cast after an absence of 28 episodes. * With the introduction of Quentin Collins' malevolent spirit, who is modeled on the character Peter Quint from Henry James' novel , the 'Quentin's Ghost' storyline formally begins, which will run until 700. Story * David tells Amy the portrait they find in the west wing of Collinwood is Thaddeus Collins. He was alive during the .(Thaddeus Collins might be Tad Collins from the 1840 Timeline) * Quentin Collins is named for the first time. According to Elizabeth, he was her great uncle. Nobody knew very much about him. He went to when he was young, never returned and died in Paris officially. * A family album dates back to the Civil War. There is a photograph of Quentin as a boy and one of a group shot with him as an adult. * GHOSTWATCH: Amy talks to the ghost of Quentin Collins on an old telephone, David hears the sound of breathing from the other end, then the sound of someone hanging up. * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Elizabeth a sedative to get over the werewolf ordeal. * TIMELINE: It was earlier today when Amy disappeared from Windcliff Sanitarium. Day 251 begins, and will end in 640. 2:15am: Quentin speaks to Amy on the telephone. Bloopers and continuity errors * Amy must have been traveling fast to get from Windcliff Sanitarium to Collinwood in the same night. In 265 it is said to be over 100 miles away from Collinsport. * We see a glimpse of a crew-member by Elizabeth in the foyer. * David tells Amy he doesn't think anyone has ever counted the rooms in Collinwood, but in 2 Elizabeth said there were forty, and in 87 it is stated to have eighty. * As David and Amy sit by the fireplace, a camera glides across the floor above Amy's head. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 639 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 639 - Vampire Excites Wives, Young Set The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 639 Gallery ( }}) 639i.jpg|Julia & Elizabeth 639p.jpg|The Old Telephone 639u.jpg|Family Album Category:Dark Shadows episodes